James Graham's Sally Acornhontas Part 11
Here is part eleven of James Graham's fourth movie spoof of Sally Acornhontas. Cast * Pocahontas - Princess Sally Acorn (from Sonic) * John Smith - Knuckles (from Sonic) * Governor Ratcliffe - Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) * Meeko - Shnookums (from Shnookums and Meat) * Flit - Chip (from The Little Engine That Could) * Percy - Meat (from Shnookums and Meat) * Chief Powhatan - Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) * Grandmother Willow - Granny (from Looney Tunes) * Nakoma - Brandy Harrington (from Brandy and Mrs. Whiskers) * Kocoum - Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) * Kekata - Sultan (from Aladdin) * Thomas - Squidward Tentacles (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Wiggins - Puss in Boots (from Puss n Boots and Shrek) * Ben and Lon - Chip and Dale (from Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Pluto Cartoons) Transcript *to: Interior, Officer Dibble’s tent. *Brandy Harrington: Officer Dibble? *Officer Dibble: What is it? *Brandy Harrington: It’s Pocahontas. *Officer Dibble: What’s wrong? Is she all right? *Brandy Harrington: I think she’s in trouble. *to: Exterior, Granny’s glen, night. *Granny: The earth is trembling, child. What’s happened? *Sally Acorn: The warriors are here! *Knuckles: Sally! *Sally Acorn: Knuckles! *Knuckles: Listen to me. My men are planning to attack your people. You’ve got to warn them. *Sally Acorn: Maybe it’s not too late to stop this. You have to come with me and talk to my father. *Knuckles: Sally, talking isn’t going to do any good. I already tried talking to my men but everything about this land has them spooked. enters. *Granny: That’s the strangest creature I’ve ever seen! pursues Shnookums. *Knuckles: Meat! Easy, Meat, come here! *Sally Acorn: Shnookums, come back! *Knuckles: You see what I mean? Once two sides want to fight, nothing can stop them. *Sally Acorn: Come, come here! *Knuckles: It’s all right, he’s a friend. Bad, bad dog! Sit! *Sally Acorn: What are you doing? Shnookums! *Knuckles: Meat, get back here! Stop that! *Granny: All right, that’s enough! It’s enough to make your sap boil. Now then, there’s something I want to show you. Look. a vine to the river surface. *Sally Acorn: The ripples. *Knuckles: What about them? *Granny: So small at first, then look how they grow. But someone has to start them. *Knuckles: They’re not going to listen to us. *Granny: Young man, sometimes the right path is not the easiest one. Don’t you see, only when the fighting stops can you can be together. *Knuckles: All right, let’s go talk to your father. and Sally embrace, then kiss. Officer Dibble and Squidward Tentacles are watching. *Officer Dibble: out a War cry, and activates his two lightsabers, one being light orange in his right hand, and the other being black in his left hand, and as Sally gasps when Officer Dibble attacks Knuckles, who takes out his purple lightsaber and fights Officer Dibble, the duel begins. The air hums and sparks fly as lightsabers swing and clash *Sally Acorn: Officer Dibble, no! Officer Dibble! Leave him alone! Gasps Officer Dibble, stop! loads his gun *Squidward: (v.o.) Both eyes open! shoots, and as Officer Dibble falls, Sally gasps *Knuckles: Squidward! *Squidward: Is he…? *Sally Acorn: You killed him! *Squidward: I thought that— *Sally Acorn: Get away from him! *Knuckles: Sally, it won’t help! He was only— *Sally Acorn: He killed him! AMERICAN WARRIORS SHOUT *Knuckles: Squidward, get out of here. Get out of here! exits. Knuckles is captured. *to: Exterior, Powhatan village, night. *Wallace: Who did this? *NATIVE AMERICAN WARRIOR: Sally Acorn was out in the woods. Kocoum went to find her and this white man attacked them. *Wallace: Your weapons are strong. But now our anger is stronger. At sunrise he will be the first to die! *Sally Acorn: But father! *Wallace: I told you to stay in the village. You disobeyed me. You have shamed your father! *Sally Acorn: I was only trying to help. *Wallace: Because of your foolishness, Officer Dibble is dead! Take him away. Exits. *Sally Acorn: Officer Dibble was just coming to protect me. *Brandy Harrington: Sally, I sent Officer Dibble after you. I was worried about you. I thought I was doing the right thing. *Sally Acorn: All of this happened because of me… And now I’ll never see Knuckles again. *Brandy Harrington: Come with me. Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Pocahontas Parts Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs